<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heavy head, heavy heart, heavy hero by piteouspeculiarity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914983">heavy head, heavy heart, heavy hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piteouspeculiarity/pseuds/piteouspeculiarity'>piteouspeculiarity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Drama, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), a lot of the others from the dreamsmp will be making an appearance in later chapters, i'll decide then whether to add them, there's a real plot in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piteouspeculiarity/pseuds/piteouspeculiarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had never expected the burden of becoming King, but with Techno and Phil missing, and Wilbur on his deathbed, there's nothing else to be done. </p><p>He just hopes he can find his family and eliminate the threat that looms over his country before it's too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heavy head, heavy heart, heavy hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Sick person, missing people, swearing and I believe that's it for this chapter? </p>
<p>Keep yourselves safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had never expected to be King.</p>
<p>He was the youngest of his three brothers and even if Techno decided to abdicate as the oldest, Wilbur had shown enthusiasm for ruling – he was interested in his lessons, liked learning about what it took to make a good leader. Techno was less enthusiastic, content without the duties that came with becoming a king, happy to continue running the army as he had been since he was Tommy’s age.</p>
<p>But that was all hypothetical anyway, or at least it was supposed to be; Phil was the king – had been for over a decade and had been expected to continue his reign for many more. He was a fair and just king and the people were pleased with his ruling, they were at peace with the surrounding countries and any conflict was swiftly brought to a stop with the army personally trained by Techno.</p>
<p>It was generally accepted that Phil was King, and would continue to be for many years and that when he inevitably stepped down, either Techno, or more likely Wilbur, would take his place.</p>
<p>No, Tommy had never expected to be King, and neither it seemed had anyone else. He hadn’t been required to attend the same lessons his brothers had, the only knowledge he had from the rants Wilbur would often spout after finding out something particularly interesting. Oh sure, he knew some stuff, he was still a prince after all, but he was nowhere near prepared to run a country.</p>
<p>To many of his people he was still just a child, on the verge of becoming a man, only just eligible to be a king. He knew they would prefer Phil on the throne, or the next best thing, Wilbur.</p>
<p>But Tommy was all they had, and so it was Tommy that they were getting.</p>
<p>He had to be strong, for the country, for the guards that watched his every move, for Wilbur, lying in his bed, hanging onto life by a thread.</p>
<p>It was his coronation and he was going to reassure his people that he was capable of serving them, that he could and would protect them.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his back and raising his chin.</p>
<p>First, he would become king, then he would find his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know, Techno, I have a bad feeling about this,” Phil said, one hand tapping the map and the other rubbing his chin. “There’s something not right going on.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Techno didn’t waver. “That’s exactly why I need to go and check on it myself. I don’t trust the knights with this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The knights that you trained,” Wilbur added, rolling his eyes at Techno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy uncrossed his arms and stood up from where he’d been leaning against a pillar. “I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s our land: apart from a few raiders, how could it be unsafe?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phil and Techno shared a look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phil sighed. “Fine, but I want you to take at least ten knights with you and if you’re not back within the month I’ll be sending more after you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno had left almost seven months ago. He hadn’t been seen since.</p>
<p>Three months after he’d last been seen, Phil had set off with his own group of knights, disappearing into the horizon and never returning.</p>
<p>Tommy refused to believe they were dead but their country needed a king and the more elderly of the court were no longer satisfied with taking orders from the youngest prince, not without the title to back him up.</p>
<p>He hated what the title implied – that he was giving up on his family returning, or on Wilbur getting better – but one traitor had already been discovered in the court, too late, and Tommy wasn’t willing to risk waiting for a new one to reveal themselves while he sat and did nothing.</p>
<p>He pushed away the paranoia and focused on Wilbur where he lay in front of him, sleeping as he was prone to do these days, sweat glistening on his forehead.</p>
<p>Wilbur had been ill – poisoned, his mind corrected unhelpfully – for about as long as Phil had been gone. He’d deteriorated quickly at first, but when they’d found the cause of his illness, they’d manage to stop the process. He was no longer getting worse at the rate he had been, but he also wasn’t getting better and Tommy wasn’t quite sure how to deal with that.</p>
<p>“I’ll fix this,” He swore to Wilbur, running a cloth over his forehead, “I’ll bring them back and we’ll find a cure, I promise.”</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door. “Your Highness, it’s almost time.”</p>
<p>Tommy sighed, standing up from the bed and brushing the hair off Wilbur’s forehead one last time. “I’ll be back soon Wil, with a new fancy title and all, so don’t get too bored, okay?”</p>
<p>He turned around, startling when he felt a hand grab his wrist in a weak grip – he had thought Wilbur was asleep.</p>
<p>“You’ve got this,” Wilbur croaked out, a small smile lighting up his features for the first time in weeks. “You shouldn’t have to, but you do, and I’m so proud of you. Dad and Techno would be too, if they were here.”</p>
<p>If they were there then the coronation wouldn’t even be happening; Tommy tried to grin but had a feeling it failed. “I know. Get some sleep big man, I’ll visit after the ceremony.”</p>
<p>Wilbur shook his head. “I’m coming to watch.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Tommy bit his lip – the idea of having a weakened Wilbur in such an open spot, vulnerable, at a time when Tommy wasn’t allowed to have a weapon to defend him? It sent dread creeping down his spine.</p>
<p>“Of course it is,” Wilbur said. “The people will be overjoyed to see us in the same place. It will lift their spirits.”</p>
<p>Tommy hated that he was right, and he hated that it was something that he had to seriously consider now, what would make the people happier. “You’re not even dressed.”</p>
<p>“That’s easily fixed,” Wilbur argued, trying to sit up in his bed.</p>
<p>Sighing, Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd picked up from Techno years ago; it seemed Wilbur was intent on making his day ten times more stressful. He strode over to the door, ignoring Wilbur’s protests in favour of addressing the guards stationed outside the chambers. “Prince Wilbur has decided to make an appearance at the coronation, he will need access to his formal wear immediately.”</p>
<p>Wilbur had been moved out of his rooms when he’d first gotten ill, to be closer to the physician’s quarters in case of an emergency.</p>
<p>One of the guards nodded and set off to Wilbur’s old rooms to grab the chest containing Wilbur’s formal wear. It wouldn’t be perfect – Tommy’s robes had been made especially for the occasion – but it would be better than the sweat-soaked pyjamas Wilbur was currently wearing.</p>
<p>“Really wish you’d given me more of a warning Wil,” Tommy said as he came back into the room. “We’re running low on time.”</p>
<p>Wilbur waved his hand through the air and tried to swing his legs out of the bed. “All eyes will be on you anyway.”</p>
<p>“Don’t remind me,” Tommy grumbled but moved to help Wilbur get out of bed, supporting him with an arm around his waist. “You want a quick bath or just a cloth and some water?”</p>
<p>“Not sure I’ll stay awake in the bath,” Wilbur admitted.</p>
<p>Tommy nodded. “Cloth it is. You okay to do this on your own or do you want a hand?”</p>
<p>He left Wilbur near the bucket of warm water he’d asked for earlier – Wilbur had a habit of switching between being too hot or too cold and Tommy was never sure how he’d be when he visited – and grabbed a new cloth, waiting for his brother’s answer.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be the first time in the last few months that he’d had to help his brother with a simple task and he knew that Wilbur preferred to have Tommy help than some random servant.</p>
<p>Phil would have offered, if he were here. But Phil wasn’t here, so Tommy had offered instead.</p>
<p>“A hand would be nice. I’d like to stay awake long enough to actually watch the ceremony,” Wilbur said somewhat bitterly. “It’s not every day your little brother becomes King.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Tommy helped him remove his outer clothing. “The moment you’re better I’m handing it over, I promise.”</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed. “That’s not what I’m worried about Toms. It’s just – I never wanted this for you, none of us did. If you were ever going to be forced to take the title, it was supposed to be when you were older, when you’d had a chance to experience life first.”</p>
<p>Tommy washed him quickly and silently, mulling over the words. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he hurried over to take the chest from the guard, muttering his thanks and pulling it over to where Wilbur stood.</p>
<p>He opened it, pulling out Wilbur’s best robes and helping him into them.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry,” He said suddenly, chin raised and staring into Wilbur’s face as it snapped to him. “This might not be what we prepared for, but I’m going to do what’s best for this country and I’m going to do it <em>well</em>. I’m not like Dad, or Techno, or you, but I know the land and I know the people and whatever challenges I face, I’ll face headfirst.”</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled at him, proud but tinged with sadness. “I know you will. I’ll help you however I can.”</p>
<p>“And I’m going to find them.”</p>
<p>Smile falling, Wilbur sighed. “Tommy – “</p>
<p>“No, I know you’ve given up but I don’t accept that,” Tommy turned to stare out the window. “I won’t just chase after them, the country can’t deal with another missing king and if Dad wasn’t able to come back, I doubt I’d be able to. But there are other ways, I know there are.”</p>
<p>“It’s been months, if you did find them, it’s more likely to be dead than alive,” Wilbur said from beside him.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll know,” Tommy clenched his eyes shut, feeling the pit in his stomach grow deeper. “I can’t deal with the not knowing, and the people are the same. They’re anxious – if the legendary Technoblade can just disappear, then who's to say it can’t happen to any of them? The sooner we know what happened, the sooner they’ll feel safe again.”</p>
<p>“You can feel the connection already?” Wilbur asked, hand touching his elbow.</p>
<p>The connection between a king and his people, a bond to ensure the king truly did do everything in his power to keep his people happy and safe.</p>
<p>Tommy hadn’t known what it was at first, had thought it was just an extension of his own emotions, but then he’d started having dreams that weren’t his, a jumbled mess of nightmares whenever he slept, and with Tubbo’s help he’d soon figured out what was happening.</p>
<p>“A little, since a couple of weeks after Dad left. It’s supposed to get stronger today.”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think about what that meant for Phil. There was only one reason he’d start to feel the connection.</p>
<p>Wilbur hummed and moved the hand from Tommy’s elbow to his neck, fiddling with his collar. “Come on then, don’t want you to miss your own coronation.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Tommy said. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p><em>I’ll make you proud Dad. </em>Tommy promised in his head. <em>I’ll look after Wilbur and your country and I’ll find you, I swear it.</em></p>
<p>He liked to imagine that wherever Phil was, he could hear him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Wilbur wasn’t allowed to enter the hall at Tommy’s side – not when Tommy was supposed to be making a huge entrance – but he was able to sit on the throne beside Tommy’s.</p>
<p>The moment Wilbur entered the hall, Tommy felt the edges of surprise and happiness touch his emotions and was suddenly glad that Wilbur had insisted on attending when he’d already had such a positive impact on the people.</p>
<p>He grinned as Tubbo fussed with the same collar that Wilbur had fiddled with, he was minutes away from entering the hall and he was eternally grateful for his friend being there until the end. “Calm down Tubbo, you’re more nervous than I am.”</p>
<p>“Yeah because if you look like shit, that’s on me,” Tubbo complained. “All you have to do is walk and say some vow.”</p>
<p>“You’re my manservant, not my tailor,” Tommy said, batting Tubbo’s hands away. “And it’s more than saying ‘some vow’, you prick.”</p>
<p>Tubbo straightened and his mouth set into a serious line. “I know. You’re dedicating your life to the country and I think that’s very honourable of you.”</p>
<p>“I had no choice Tubbo.”</p>
<p>Tubbo shook his head. “No, there was a choice and you chose the best one for the country. You’re the best thing that could happen to Lyonesse.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Tommy denied. “The best thing would be my father, the true king.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Tubbo admitted. “But you’re the best we’ve got. I know you have the best intentions and all these secret plans and I trust you to do this country right, just like your people do.”</p>
<p>Tommy sniffed. “You’re a dick, don’t make me cry before my coronation. I only get one shot at this.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Tubbo moved around him to allow him to see himself in the mirror. “You’ll be fine, sire.”</p>
<p>Tommy scrunched his nose up. “Don’t call me that.”</p>
<p>Maybe it was irresponsible, pretending he didn’t have a title when he was around Tubbo, but they’d known each other since they were children and Tubbo was his best friend, he didn’t want that to change just because he was becoming king.</p>
<p>“Of course, sire,”  Tubbo said sarcastically. “Sorry, sire.”</p>
<p>Tubbo had never seemed to care anywhere near as much as Tommy did.</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Tubbo grinned. “I’ve got to go sit down, try not to trip, yeah?”</p>
<p>Tommy caught the edge of his sleeve as he walked away. “Wait – just, keep an eye on Wil for me? I’ve got a feeling I’ll be too busy to notice if he passes out halfway through.”</p>
<p>A lie, he wasn’t going to let Wilbur out of his sight, but an extra pair of eyes keeping watch couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure Prince Wilbur is well attended to,” Tubbo reassured, giving him a final smile before disappearing behind the doors, slipping into the hall.</p>
<p>Tommy would have to follow him, soon. He had some time, minutes to go over the speech he had to make later, or to send a prayer of safety to his family as he found himself doing at every spare second, or to just calm his nerves.</p>
<p>He caught his own eye in the mirror.</p>
<p>He didn’t see himself in the mirror, oh sure, the person was wearing his face, and his robes, and had his hair – but the person in the mirror looked older, more serious and confident than he felt.</p>
<p>Just seven months ago he’d been running through the castle, planning his next prank, but now, now the last time he’d ran was when he’d been sent news that Wilbur had had an almost fatal coughing fit in the middle of the night, and all he was planning was getting his family back together.</p>
<p>That was okay though. His life had changed and it was unexpected but he was Thomas Watson, soon to be King of Lyonesse, and he would continue to deal with it just as he had been, one day at a time. Phil and Techno were gone, but Wilbur was still with him and he knew that any day now they’d be getting information on where the rest of his family had disappeared to.</p>
<p>It didn’t stop the hurt that came with knowing Phil would have wanted to see him in these robes, would have ruffled his hair and told him to stop being so serious, to rely on the fact that everything would work out. Didn’t stop the knowledge that Techno would have tried to distract him with sparring sessions, tiring him out until he didn’t have the energy to be worried anymore.</p>
<p>He was older now, maybe not as old as he could be, but older, and if he had changed as a result of it then it was because it was the best thing for the country. Lyonesse didn’t need an immature seventeen-year-old, but they did need a king, someone to lead them when hopelessness was starting to colour the edge of every day, and Tommy was happy to change himself to fit that.</p>
<p>Making eye contact with the guards on the main doors, he nodded, turning to face the hall and preparing to walk in.</p>
<p>The doors opened and the trumpets started as Tommy walked through, robes billowing out behind him as the people he passed bowed their heads.</p>
<p>People from all across Lyonesse had been invited to come and see the coronation to ensure that word was spread quickly. He didn’t know where Tubbo was amongst them all but Wilbur was easy to see on his throne, looking stronger than he had in weeks. Tommy met his eyes but soon looked away to stare straight ahead at where Bad was waiting.</p>
<p>In Lyonesse, it was custom for the previous king to crown the new one, but Phil wasn’t here and no one trusted Wilbur to stay standing for long enough, so as Archbishop, Bad was their next best.</p>
<p>As he kneeled the sound of the trumpets faded into silence, everyone waiting with bated breath. If an attack were to happen, it would happen now, before he could officially be crowned king.</p>
<p>The silence purveyed and Bad stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Lyonesse according to their respective laws and customs?” Bad’s words were directed at him, but the entirety of the hall had no problem hearing them.</p>
<p>The oath was traditional, for centuries each king had had to swear the same one at their coronation.</p>
<p>“I solemnly swear so to do,” Tommy was relieved he’d remembered the right words.</p>
<p>“Will you use your power for the betterment and protection of Lyonesse, and not for your own personal gain or advantage?</p>
<p>No one had received any true powers from becoming King of Lyonesse in centuries, the connection with the people the only remainder of the magic that was said to run through the blood of the royalty. In recent years, the land had been far more peaceful than before and the need for great powers that could turn the tides of war had dwindled.</p>
<p>Still, to not include it in the oath would be akin to saying that if you had the opportunity, you would take advantage of being King. “I will.”</p>
<p>Bad continued without pausing. “Will you, to your power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgement?”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Bad held the crown above his head. “Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Thomas, King of Lyonesse.”</p>
<p>It was heavy, that was the first thing Tommy noticed, but he was soon distracted by the rush of emotions flying through him, fear, hope, pain, all his and yet somehow not.</p>
<p>The connection had been completed.</p>
<p>He stood and turned around in one swift movement, facing his people – <em>his </em>people – as their king for the first time.</p>
<p>Beside him, Bad called out, strong and steady. “Long live the King!”</p>
<p>The people continued the chant and he could hear Wilbur joining in behind him, voice raspy and weak but there. He stared at the end of the hall, not trusting himself to not try and look for Tubbo if given the chance, and not wanting to have to deal with the emotions that would come with seeing his best friend chanting along with everyone else.</p>
<p>He might not have expected to become King, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try.</p>
<p>For Techno. For Phil. For Lyonesse.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Tommy caught Tubbo’s eye from where he had appeared across the room and tilted his head, heart racing when he realised what his friend was mouthing.</p>
<p>‘<em>Wilbur.’</em></p>
<p>He excused himself from his conversation with the nobles and walked over to Tubbo, forcing himself to not quicken his pace and draw the eyes of anyone around them.</p>
<p>“Tubbo,” Tommy greeted, sharp and worried. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Thankfully, Tubbo knew him well enough not to draw it out. “Prince Wilbur’s condition has worsened, he collapsed on his way back to his room. Ponk has given him a potion that should keep him stable, but he won’t be able to wake up until we find a cure.”</p>
<p>Dread coursed through him.</p>
<p>“I thought he was supposed to be stable already,” Tommy said through gritted teeth, fighting not to raise his voice. “Is there any hint of foul play?”</p>
<p>If someone had gotten to Wilbur while Tommy had been distracted, he’d never forgive himself.</p>
<p>“Ponk said it all looked natural to him.”</p>
<p>Relieved, Tommy sighed. Ponk was the best physician in Lyonesse, Tommy trusted his judgement – unless, of course, he was another traitor.</p>
<p>But no, that wouldn’t make sense. Ponk had spent so much time pouring over books to try and find an antidote for the poison Wilbur had ingested, had come to beg Tommy for forgiveness when after two months he still hadn’t found anything. Those were not the actions of a traitor; Ponk was loyal to Lyonesse, that had never been in question before.</p>
<p>Tommy started to move past Tubbo and out of the ballroom. “I presume he’s in Ponk’s quarters? Or has he already been moved back?”</p>
<p>“Wait, you can’t go yet,” Tubbo stood in front of him. “You need to do your speech, it’s tradition.”</p>
<p>Tommy had never wanted to say fuck tradition more than in that moment, but Wilbur had helped him with his speech, and he’d be more disappointed than anyone if Tommy never got to make it.</p>
<p>“You said he’s stable?” If there was even a hint of doubt on Tubbo’s face, Tommy was tearing out of the room to stay by Wilbur’s side.</p>
<p>There wasn’t. “The potion Ponk used keeps Wilbur’s body in the same state, he can’t get any worse.”</p>
<p>“Or better,” Tommy added bitterly, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Okay, fine. I’ll do my speech and stay a little for appearances. I’ll announce the news tomorrow, there’s no reason to ruin their night.”</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded. “Where do you need me tonight?”</p>
<p>“I know you said he’s stable, but I’d prefer to have someone I trust with Wil, if you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Tubbo smiled. “Can I watch your speech first? I want to be able to mock you for it later.”</p>
<p>It would be nice to have Tubbo there, a friend watching his speech instead of a room full of strangers. Knowing Tubbo, that was the real reason he had asked in the first place.</p>
<p>Huffing out a laugh, Tommy resisted the urge to abandon the speech entirely. “You can watch on the basis that you don’t make fun of me, ever.”</p>
<p>A part of him was glad that Tubbo wasn’t treating him with more respect now that he was King, but the rest of him knew he shouldn’t be so surprised by it – one of the reasons they had become friends was because Tubbo was actually fun and had refused to treat Tommy differently because of his title.</p>
<p>Everyone else had thought Tommy strange for latching onto Tubbo the first time the boy had outright refused to give Tommy his toys, suggesting they share them instead, but Tommy had known that he’d found a true friend in Tubbo.</p>
<p>Well, he had been five, so maybe he hadn’t <em>quite </em>known then, but he’d certainly been interested when no one else outside his family had ever treated him that way.</p>
<p>“No promises,” Tubbo laughed. “Go on, you’ve got this, King Thomas.”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Tommy risked punching Tubbo lightly on the shoulder, looking around the room after to make sure he hadn’t been seen ‘mistreating his servant’.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you later,” Truthfully, it was late evening already, but Tommy still had a speech to make and people to greet, and then he had to talk to Ponk and ask the guards if their spies had reported anything yet – by the time he was able to make it to Tubbo and Wilbur, it would be gone midnight. “If you need to have a nap, do it, I can’t have you passing out tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Tommy was well aware of how involved Tubbo had been behind the scenes, making sure that everything went smoothly. It wasn’t fair of Tommy to presume he’d do more when he’d already done more than his duties entailed.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good,” Tubbo said, bouncing on his feet. “I had a nap before your coronation.”</p>
<p>Perhaps Tubbo hadn’t been that busy. “Of course you did.”</p>
<p>Turning, Tommy eyed his path to the stage at the front of the ballroom where he was supposed to make his speech.</p>
<p>He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, relaxing again when he realised it was just Tubbo. “I meant it, you’ve got this.”</p>
<p>His words echoed Wilbur’s and Tommy didn’t let himself close his eyes, not in a room full of strangers, but he did lean back into the hand a little. “Thank you, Big T.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Tommy strode forward, purpose making his strides long as he made his way over to the stage, the whole room falling silent as he took his place in the centre, hands folded behind his back.</p>
<p>He faced his people for the second time that day and took a moment to focus on the connection – the people felt lighter today than they had in the past few weeks, but Tommy knew it was only a temporary happiness, that he’d have to do more to stop the fear that had been haunting Lyonesse.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for coming,” Wilbur had insisted it was important to start with that, even if they all got to come and get free food and alcohol. “It is an honour to be greeted with all of your faces on a day like today.”</p>
<p>The words were stiff coming out of his mouth and with a silent apology to Wilbur, Tommy decided to scrap the carefully planned speech. He didn’t want to give his people practised lines, not when they needed honesty and openness from him.</p>
<p>“We are all aware of the circumstances that have led to my coronation,” Tommy said, holding back a grin as he saw Tubbo facepalm at the back of the room, clearly recognising that Tommy was diverting from the speech. “This country has faced a great loss in the past year. There is a threat that looms on the horizon of Lyonesse that has already stolen my father and brother from us.”</p>
<p>Honesty hurt, Tommy decided, feeling the now-familiar loss ache through him.</p>
<p>“Lyonesse has not bowed to darkness in the past and we will not start today,” He paused to allow the cheer that echoed throughout the room, indulging in a small grin. “The enemy will pay for their mistake and we will be stronger for it.”</p>
<p>He dropped the grin, solemn, as his eyes trailed over the people he was responsible for now. “I cannot promise to return my brother and father to their rightful places but I can promise that from now on, Lyonesse will no longer be harmed by the enemy. We will stand, we will fight and we will refuse to give in to those that wish only harm for our kingdom.”</p>
<p>Raising his chin as the cheers erupted, Tommy wished that his family could see him now. But as his gaze travelled the room, he was met with Tubbo, giving him a double thumbs up and cheering with everyone else.</p>
<p>If he listened closely, he thought he could hear his voice, and though he knew that was impossible, it brought an immeasurable comfort.</p>
<p>Stepping off the stage, Tommy plastered a polite smile on his face as he went around to greet the people he hadn’t yet had the chance to, wanting to get it over with as fast as he could so he could get to Wilbur’s side.</p>
<p>It was torture, pretending to be interested in what they were saying when all he wanted to do was sit next to his brother, his <em>dying</em> brother. He knew he should feel a little bad – they all had good intentions, probably, and wanted to talk about his plans, or their ideas, or rumours they’d heard. On any other night, he’d probably rejoice in the chance to talk to so many people.</p>
<p>But not tonight.</p>
<p>What felt like days later, it was finally socially acceptable for him to leave the room, and with a final goodnight to some of the more sensitive nobles who would be offended if he didn’t give them a personal goodbye, Tommy was half sprinting down the corridor towards Ponk’s rooms.</p>
<p>He entered without knocking, something Phil would have disapproved of, but something he really didn’t have the energy to be bothered about. “Ponk?”</p>
<p>“Here,” Ponk called from where his head was buried in a book. “Your Majesty, Prince Wilbur is in the guest room, I’d prefer to keep him here overnight, just to be sure his condition doesn’t change.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded. “That’s fine, I’ll make sure to place extra protection over your quarters tonight. Will you require anything else?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Ponk gestured to the guest room. “I’ll be fine, go ahead.”</p>
<p>Tommy sent him a grateful smile and approached the room, feeling his feet drag with each step.</p>
<p>Guiltily, he realised he didn’t want to see Wilbur when he was like this, completely unresponsive. Wilbur was his older brother and before he’d gotten sick, Tommy had never seen him so weak, had placed him on a pedestal. But even in the last few months, there had been a strength in Wilbur that the poison hadn’t been able to destroy and Tommy worried that it would be gone now.</p>
<p>Steeling himself, he pushed the door open, steps halting when he saw Wilbur lying on the bed.</p>
<p>He looked dead.</p>
<p>Tommy knew he wasn’t, because Tubbo was next to him, pressing a cloth to his forehead and muttering about something and Tubbo wouldn’t be doing that if Wilbur were dead, but he <em>looked </em>dead.</p>
<p>Tommy forced his feet to move, startling Tubbo with the noise. “How is he?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s changed.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, standing on Wilbur’s other side and taking his hand with both of his own. The crown was still resting heavy on his head and as Tommy bowed his neck, it shifted a little, digging into his ear.</p>
<p>Sighing, Tommy reached up and took it off with one hand, placing it on Wilbur’s bedside. “Do we know if he’s in pain?”</p>
<p>“Ponk doesn’t think so,” Tubbo offered. “He did say he might be able to hear us though, that his conscious mind might still be there.”</p>
<p>So that’s why Tubbo had been muttering earlier, probably telling Wilbur one of his stories. “I see.”</p>
<p>Running a hand across his face, Tommy allowed himself a moment to breathe. For the first time in hours, he was in a room with only people he trusted and even if one of them was unconscious and the other exhausted, he felt safer than he had all day.</p>
<p>“I was telling him about your speech,” Tubbo said. “You were brilliant.”</p>
<p>Tommy smiled. “Even though I went off script?”</p>
<p>Tubbo took a second to think about it. “Especially so, you’ve never been a good actor and I think with the other speech, you would have been acting.”</p>
<p>Tommy pushed away the instinctive defensiveness. “Not that one though?”</p>
<p>“Not that one,” Tubbo shook his head. “You didn’t have to act any of your speech, it was clear that you were speaking from the heart.”</p>
<p>Tilting his head, Tommy considered Tubbo’s words, glad that he was able to have his wisdom. “Some would say that’s a weakness.”</p>
<p>“Maybe in a different situation,” Tubbo admitted. “But I think it’s what people needed to hear.”</p>
<p>Tommy hummed, his appreciation for Tubbo stealing his words.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m trying to overstep my position,” Tubbo said, suddenly looking worried. “I didn’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Tubbo, you know your advice is always welcome,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “I should be going. I’ve got to talk with Sam before he retires for the night.”</p>
<p>“I can do it,” Tubbo offered.</p>
<p>Releasing Wilbur’s hand, Tommy shook his head and stretched his arms above his head. “You should get some rest; I’ll need your help early tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Big T, you’ve done more than enough today.”</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed. “Alright, goodnight. You know where I am if you need me.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded, watching him leave.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a bit,” Tommy promised Wilbur. “Stay alive dickhead, Dad’s going to be so pissed if he comes home and you’ve gone and –“</p>
<p>He stopped talking, the lump in his throat making finishing the sentence impossible.</p>
<p>“Just focus on getting better. You’ve got to fight it Wil, you <em>have </em>to,” Then, quieter, “I need you.”</p>
<p>Even with Wilbur ill, Tommy had still been under the impression that he’d have his advice and assistance, but with Wilbur like this, that was no longer a possibility.</p>
<p>Sighing, he left the room, nodding at Ponk on his way out.</p>
<p>He needed to find Sam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyo! new fic log!</p>
<p>Small references to Merlin (TV) and Arthurian tales in this fic - some of the vows from the coronation are taken directly from Arthur's coronation and Lyonesse is a place from Arthurian tales. Not a big deal but I thought I'd be clear about it before someone says something :D</p>
<p>Currently this fic is going to be eight chapters, I have them all planned out and just have to write them :)) I have a mcyt Tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/piteouspeculiarity">@piteouspeculiarity</a> if you'd like to see updates.</p>
<p> I appreciate that we haven't gotten to the good bit yet, but I hope you enjoy it anyway &lt;3</p>
<p>UPDATE: HEY GUYS, @ankala on Tumblr drew fanart for this fic and it's so cool! Check it out <a href="https://ankala.tumblr.com/post/642018682232520704/drew-this-after-reading-piteouspeculiarity-s-fic">here</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>